Nina's Story
by Elena-Rose13
Summary: Nina is the daughter of the legendary Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. She is now 16 and is training to become a guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy. After her thought to be impossible birth in After Last Sacrifice: The Next Chapter (Read First) she is all grown up and ready to experience love and life for the first time. But is it everything she thought it was going to be?
1. I Really Am Like My Mother!

_**Hey there! Warning - If you haven't read my first story After last Sacrifice:The Next Chapter, then i suggest you do before reading this. This story is more of a continuation of the other but jumping point of views as well as a few years. Here is the Summary for After Last Sacrifice: The Next Chapter - **_

_Rose and Dimitri start their new life together at court. Will their life be just like Rose wanted or will there be new situations that she must overcome to be truly happy. Will include new characters and maybe even a trip. _

_**But if you have read it please enjoy Nina's story and please review when your done! :)**_

* * *

**Nina's Story**

Chapter 1 - I Really Am Like My Mother!

"Nina, open the hell up!" André shouted at me from the other side of my dorm room door. I look over at my clock it's bloody two in the morning. How the hell he managed to get up to my room is beyond me. He probably compelled the dorm matron to let him in and then to forget seeing him.

When it comes to André and specializing he is a fire user but can compel like a spirit user. His younger sister Lilly is a spirit user like her mother. Moroi now take specialized defense classes to learn how to fight using their elements. Auntie Lissa passed a law that it is compulsory for all moroi to take this class. She also was involved in designing an element class for students who specialized in spirit as well as a test for those who have not specialized yet to see if they are spirit users. Since all of this started more and more spirit users are becoming known and let's just say it's not as rare as they thought it was. She also has an Academy named after her.

"Nina Vasilissa Belikov, you open your door right now or I kick it down." Andre yells.  
"Ok, ok. Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what kind of trouble you'll get in if someone finds you up here?" I ask him as I open the door and pull him in before my door ends up on the floor.  
He only ever uses my full name when he's drunk and is pissed off at the same time. He calls me Nina when we are around our parents or in a serious conversation and wants to get the point across. Other than that he just calls me Belikov which is what all of my parents friends call my dad.  
"Well Nina I, your best friend, have come to cheer you up." He announces, bowing to me then producing a bottle.  
Yeah he's definitely wasted.  
"At two in the morning, are you seriously that messed up? Give me the bottle and go back to your room. Then if you are able to get up at an appropriate hour, I'll see you at breakfast." I say taking the bottle he was holding out to me then pushing him out the door and locking it behind him.

I walk straight into the bathroom and poor the rest of the alcohol down the sink. I then go and lay back in bed hoping that André gets back to his room without getting caught and without passing out somewhere. He is a partier like his mum used to be, so I'm told, which I find hard to believe that Lissa has ever touched a bottle. I am as well but I know when I've had enough alcohol so I'll still be able to get up and go to combat classes the next day.

The last couple of days I have been moping around and hating on pretty much everyone, especially my combat partners. My parents have gone to Russia for a week and I wasn't allowed to go with them. I haven't seen my family in Baia for six months. We usually go at the end of each year in the Christmas break but Auntie Vika just had her second baby so Mum and Dad went early. They told me I couldn't go because I couldn't afford to miss out on school because while their gone we have a bunch of test, so now I'm really pissed off. Everyone tells me I act just like my mother when she was my age and when I ague and say I'm not they say 'yep definitely just like her'.

I am sixteen years old and will be graduating in two years to become a guardian. I am the top student in all of my combat and guardian related classes but let's just say I hold a B average in all my other classes. With parents like mine, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, there's a lot of pressure on me to be as good if not better than them. My parents are tough on me when it come to training and being a guardian but for everything else they don't really care. Well Dad does but Mum just tells him to shut up and let me live. I love fighting and knowing that I'll make a difference when it comes to killing strigoi so it's not that bad.

Andre is one of my best friends. All our friends tell me that he's totally into me but I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking it any further. He's cute but I've always seen him as more of a brother and so it would be kinda weird to date him. He's dated other girls while I've never had a boyfriend. I mean I flirt with guys at parties and stuff but nothing more. I don't really have the time. My other best friend Becca Ivashkov, Adrian and Kat Ivashkov's eldest daughter, is going out with Andre's other best friend Josh Castile, Eddie and Mia's Castile's son. It's kind of weird how I'm friends with all of my parents' friend's kids, I guess it's because we all grew up together. Becca's birthday is the first of January so technically she should be in the year below us but her mum wanted her to be in the same years us all of us so she started early.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided I'd get dressed and sneak out to the gym. I do it all the time and I've never been caught. The woman that sits at the front desk is useless and an entire football team could get past without her noticing. I walk down the stairs keeping out of the light and walk along the wall in the commons area and straight out the door. I go around the side of the building and go straight to the gym. I'm lucky that the gym has no windows so I can turn the lights on. The guardian patrolling this area would be able to see the light under the door so I roll my jacket up and line it up against the door. I go and close the other doors that lead to change rooms and store rooms then go over to a punching bag.

I beat the absolute crap out of it until I hear a noise at the door and before I could even blink, it opened. Shit! A guy walked in and when he saw me he jumped.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." He said and then he looked down at my jacket on the floor before giving me a questioning look.  
"I was just leaving." I say taking my gloves off.  
"No you weren't. Who are you?" He asked walking over to me.  
"I'm Nina. Who are you?" I ask back.  
"Nina who?" He asked me taking a few more steps closer.  
"Strange name, no offense but it doesn't suit you." I say ignoring his question and he laughs.  
"Oh a sense of humor. My actual name is Matt Watson. I mean Guardian Watson." He said.  
I had never seen him before but he was hot. He had skin a bit less tanned than mine but dark brown hair and eyes like mine. He looked really young for a guardian, like just out of school young and he was hot!  
"Well Nina can I at least know your last name?"  
"Belikov, Nina Belikov." I say looking at the ground.  
"Oh, well Nina Belikov you gonna be my sparring partner or not." He says with a smile on his face.  
"You're not going to turn me in for breaking being out of my dorm?" I ask looking at him confused.  
"Nope." He told me picking up a pair of gloves.  
"What kind of guardian are you, not turning me in." I ask putting my gloves back on.  
"Not your average, that's for sure." He said and then winked at me and I swear I could have died.

An hour later we were finished sparring and were stretching on the mat.  
"Well now I know what all the fuss is about." He said.  
"What fuss?" I ask not sure I knew what he was talking about.  
"You. Everyone knows about you. I just graduated from Vasilissa's Academy last year and all the guardians talked about how great you will be, with parents like yours." He said standing up.  
"Oh you went to the Queen's academy? And they talked about me?" I asked amazed.  
"Yeah well, you are famous. You have dhampir parents. One who is an ex strigoi and one who is bound to the queen and is head of the royal guard. Both are legends and you're their kid, half of each of them. They say you are destined to be the biggest most badass guardian ever. And from what I just saw, you are going to be lethal. No strigoi will even be able to lay a finger on you." He said packing the equipment away.  
"Oh." Was all I said.  
"Well I have to go and get my shifts. I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye Nina." He said walking out of the gym.  
I had this sudden urge to run after him and kiss him but then I decided I better not. I was in love with a guardian. Oh my god, I really am like my mother!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! If you did please review :)**_


	2. The Cabin

_**Hey guys! This is the next chapter. I have the next chapter done as well so it should be up in the next day or two so please read and enjoy then review! :)**_

**Chapter 2 – The Cabin**

It was five thirty and in half an hour people would be getting up for breakfast. The sun was starting to set so it was easier to get back to my dorm without getting seen. I went and had a shower then got dressed and headed to the dining hall.

"Nina, you look terrible." Becca told me as I sat down next to her at our table with my plate of food.  
"Thanks Bec." I say.  
"No I'm serious Nina. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"Umm about four hours and then some jerk decided to knock on my door threatening to kick it down if I didn't let him in." I say.  
"Oh my god who was it?" Becca asked, she's not exactly the smartest cookie in the jar.  
"Brad Pitt." I say taking another bite of my donut.  
"Oh my gosh really?" She asked wide-eyed and very excited.  
"Bec do you really think Brad Pitt would be here at the academy drunk beating on my door at two in the morning?" I ask her and she thought about it for a second.  
"No that sounds more like André." She admits and I just shake my head.  
"Sorry you know I'm blonde." She added then went back to her food.

Becca has sandy blonde hair and is super thin like all moroi. She is really nice and really pretty. If I could look like anyone I'd want to look like her. She is a spirit user like her dad. Her brother, Mitchell Ivashkov, is thirteen and is also a spirit user and is best friends with Lilly.

After breakfast, that André didn't show up to, I had to run back to my room to get a book. I was running around the corner of the guardian block and straight into some ones chest.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say stepping back and then I see who it is.  
"You know Nina, for someone who is very well-coordinated I never thought I'd see you run into anything let alone feel it." He said and laughed at his joke or me, I'm not entirely sure which one.  
"I am really sorry. I just have to go back to my dorm and get my book for class." I tell him embarrassed.  
"Well you better hurry. I may not get you in trouble for being where you aren't supposed to be but I'm sure there are plenty of people around here that would." He said and then walked off shaking his head.  
I guess I am not as coordinated as I thought.

I walk into my advanced history class and sat down next to Becca. This class and Math are the only two classes we have together as well as André. Josh on the other hand is in all of my classes. The teacher started to go over what we did last lesson when a few guardians walk in. I glanced over at the door as the first one walked in but then went back to writing in my book. A few seconds later all the girls in the class gasped and I looked over at Becca who was turned to the back of the class with her mouth hanging open. I turned around to see what everyone was looking at and standing there staring straight at me was Matt. He smiled and all the girls sighed dreamily. I just turned back around to the front of the classroom. Every now and then Guardians would come in and walk around, to check on how everyone is going. There was always at least one guardian in the classroom while the classes are happening but when they did the checks there was three or four.

I was heavily in thought writing in my book when someone sat in the empty seat on the other side of me. I glanced at the person who was smiling.  
"Is that the book you forgot?"  
"Guardian Watson I'm busy and yes it is." I say to him.  
"Well next time you forget a book, tell me so I can stand around a corner."  
I stop writing and look at him.  
"I am sorry about that."  
"I know but the look on your face… priceless. Actually you look really bored, are you?"  
"Kind of, why?" I ask curiously.  
"Excuse me sir but I need to take Miss Belikov with me, if that's ok?" He asked the teacher.  
What the hell is he doing? He is going to get me in so much trouble.  
"Of course."  
"Well are you just going to sit there gaping or are you going to pack up your things and come with me?" He whispers into my ear.

I shove all of my stuff off my desk into my bag, not even bothering to put the pen in my pencil-case. I stand up and quickly glance around the room and everyone is staring at me, even the other guardians. I follow Matt out of the room and down the hall. We started heading towards the gym but then he turned and we started heading into the forest.  
"Umm, where are we going?" I ask "Because I am so not dressed for a hiking expedition."  
"Nina, did you think I didn't notice what you are wearing?" He asks and I can feel my cheeks turning red.  
"Well it's hot so I figured showing a bit of skin wouldn't hurt." I said stepping over a huge fallen down log.  
"Well if that's the kind of clothes you usually wear, I'm surprised you don't have ten guys right now." He said.  
I laughed. "I've never had a boyfriend."  
He stopped and I almost walked straight into him. Well it wouldn't have been the first time if I did.  
"You've never had a boyfriend!" He almost yelled.  
"Umm, no never had time."  
"Ever been kissed?"`  
"Umm, no." I tell him.

Next thing I know his hands are around my waist and his lips are on mine. I was completely in shock but absolutely loved the feeling. It was like a huge electric current being sent through my body and all I could do was respond by kissing him back. Our lips melted together and one of Matt's hands moved from my waist to in my hair. I went onto my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and he then pressed me up against a tree. We kissed and kissed and kissed and it felt like we were kissing for hours. Then suddenly he pulled away.

"How was that for a first kiss?" He asked gasping for air just like me.  
"Amazing!"  
"Amazing, huh. Well I was not expecting you to such a good kisser."  
"Well I wasn't expecting you to kiss me."  
"I'm just full of surprises. You'll never know what I'm gonna do next."  
And with saying that he picked me up bridal style and ran with me, in his arms, through the trees until we came to a cabin.  
"Surprise!" He said as he put me down.  
He walked over and opened the door and motioning for me to go inside.

"What is this place?" I ask walking around looking at everything.  
"I found it yesterday. It is an old watch post thingy. The Guardians used to stay out here and watch the perimeter." He said once he'd gone and sat on the bed.  
"Hey so tell me about yourself."  
"Well I'm eighteen and just got assigned here to the academy. I grew up in different academies because I got kicked out a lot. I don't know who my parents are; I was raised by the academy's. So that's pretty much my life story. You?"  
"I'm sixteen and I live at court when I'm not here. I know who my parents are, obviously, and well there's not really much else. My life isn't really that interesting." I told him sitting down on the bed next to him.  
"I find that hard to believe!"  
"I'm actually going to a party tonight. Well I guess it's not really a party, it's more like a games night in my friend Becca Ivashkov's room. And I was wondering, if you don't have to be on duty, if you wanted to come?" I asked him.  
"Sure, I don't have any night shifts."  
"Cool!" I said and then I surprised myself by kissing him.

I think I surprised him as well but he kissed me back. It was sweet at first but then turned more passionate. Next thing I know I'm lying on the bed with Matt on top of me and I've pulled his shirt off. Oh my god if I thought he was hot with a shirt on he was god damn sexy with it off. He started kissing my neck and then he pulled my top off me to. I was wearing a black lace bra and judging by the look on Matt's face and how wide is eyes are he liked what he saw. My body was nothing like most dhampir girls. I am skinny and super fit; my breasts are bigger than most and my hips are wider. My mum's body is like that and she got heaps of attention from boys when she was at school. I do to but I've never done anything more than flirt. Matt was back to kissing my lips while his hands move all over my body. With every touch I wanted him to touch me more but I knew we couldn't go there.  
"We can't have sex." I told him breaking the kiss.  
"I figured that Nina."  
"As much as I don't want to, we should go. I still have classes and I can't just skip them."  
"I suppose you're right. I'll walk you back and I'll see you tonight anyway." He said and I nodded.  
We put our shirts back on and I tidied my hair by pulling back into a ponytail.

The rest of the day went by really quick and everyone was talking about Matt. Around here if someone knew comes, especially a hot guy, they are all any of the girls talk about. Things around here spread like wild-fire and rumors can get really mean and nasty. After Dinner I went to my dorm and had a shower and changed for tonight. I got dressed then put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I walked over to the female moroi dorms and saw Matt leaning up against the wall.

"Hey there stranger!" He said when he saw me coming.  
"Hi. Are you ready to go in?" I ask him.  
"Yep I think I am. What kind of games do you guys play any way, strip poker?" He asked and I almost fell over laughing.  
"No but I have played that once and i lost. Just don't tell my dad." I said still laughing remembering the experience.  
"So not strip poker. That's a shame; I was looking forward to seeing you naked while I win."  
"Yeah keep dreaming Matt."

_**Hope you liked it and if you did can you please review :)**_


	3. The Plus One

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since i have updated this story and i am terribly sorry for that. Thank you so much for all the great reviews for ALS:TNC i really did appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review when you're done reading. **_

**Chapter 3 - The Plus One **

We reached the door and I knocked.  
Becca answered it with "Nina you're here! You must be…" She stopped for a second when she saw who it is. "The plus one."  
"Yeah this is Ma… Guardian Watson." I said.  
"Hhi." Becca said stumbling over the one simple word.

We went in and saw Josh and André sitting on the floor. We joined them then Josh said that we were going to play 'I Never'.  
"Oh so that's what you play. I have to say I like the idea of playing strip poker better." Matt whispered in my ear and I giggled.  
Everyone was staring at us so I asked "Who's going first?"  
"I will!" Becca said excitedly. "Ok so if you've done the thing you take a sip of the vodka that is in each of your cups. Ok so I never… kissed someone older than me."  
Everyone took a sip except Bec. Bec gave me a 'You'll be telling me later' look because she knows that I haven't kissed anyone before. Now it was Josh's turn.  
"I never… had sex in the shower." He said and Bec started to turn pink.  
André and Matt took a sip.  
"I never… stripped naked while drunk." Andre said and unfortunately I have so I took a sip and so did Matt and Becca.  
"I never lost at strip poker." Matt said smiling at me and unfortunately I was the only one who took a sip.  
"Um when Nina did you play strip poker because we have never played it?" Andre asked.  
"Well it was last year in Russia. I snuck out with Zoya and we went to a party. Everyone was drunk and I suck at poker." I said and everyone bursts out laughing but I just shrugged.  
My go and I took this as a chance to find out more about Matt. "I never… kissed someone I didn't like." I said and everyone except me and Becca took a sip.  
I looked at Matt who smiled at me. He took a sip so does that mean he doesn't like me but kissed me anyway or was it someone else?  
"So Nina does that mean that you've finally kissed someone?" Becca asked me.  
I guess now is later.  
"Maybe, can we please talk about it later please? Anyway this game is kind of boring." I said hoping someone would suggest something else.  
"We could play one round of spin the bottle since Nina has grown up and kissed someone, she should be able to play." Josh said as a joke and everyone said ok to playing so I guess I had to.

Becca got an empty bottle and put it in the middle of the circle.  
"Ok my go first!" Andre said.  
He leaned over and spun the bottle and it stopped on Josh. Everyone started laughing and then laughed even harder as their lips met and then they both pulled away wiping their mouths. It was now Matt's go and it landed on me. He leaned over and cupped my face in his hand and put his lips to mine. I was about to start kissing him back when I realized we had an audience and pulled away. I really quickly leant over and spun the bottle and I could not believe who it stopped on. Matt! Oh god! I have to kiss him again. It wasn't the kissing him part that scared me, it was the audience part. If my friends figure out it was him who my first kiss was and that it's him who I have a crush on… I'm screwed. But if my Dad ever found out … well that's another story. I leant in and kissed him and it was so wonderful and everything around me was blacked out. All I could think about was Matt's lips on mine, the way they melted against mine and how it just felt so right.

We said goodbye not long after that because we had classes the next day. Bec told me we were definitely going to have a 'talk' tomorrow. Fun!

"Thanks Nina I had a good time tonight." Matt told me outside the dhampir dorms.  
"Yeah me too." I said smiling up at him.  
"I better go it's almost curfew and I don't want you to get into trouble."  
"Please trouble may as well be my middle name."  
He laughed and then leant down and kissed my forehead before saying goodbye and walking away.

I walked up the stairs to my room and fumbled around in my bag to find the key. Once I unlocked the door I went inside and flopped down on my bed. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to have a crush on an older guardian? I don't have the answers to these questions but there's one thing I know for sure… my parent can NEVER find out.

"Nina Belikov the Headmistress would like to see you in her office." A moroi woman told me at lunch.  
I looked over at Bec who just shrugged to tell me she had no idea what it was about.  
"Ok thank you, I'll go over there now." I told the woman.  
I said goodbye to Bec and headed off to the main office. It wasn't far to walk but I hate the women so I took as long as I could to get there. I knocked on the door and waited for her to tell me to come in. I'd learnt my lesson about knocking on her door when I was 7. I was called there for something and I just walked straight in. The next day I had to spend my entire lunch practicing how to knock on a door and let's just say my knuckles have never been the same.

"Come in." I opened the door. "Ah there you are Miss Belikov, I was about to send out a search party you were taking so long to get here. Please sit down."  
I walked up and sat in one of the two seats facing her desk.  
"I have been in contact with your father earlier this morning and it would seem that you are needed at court." She told me.  
"Court, why am I needed there?" I ask.  
"Well Guardian Belikov didn't go into too much detail but it would seem there are some family matters to which require your attendance. So you will go immediately back to your dorm and pack the things you would like to take with you and there will be a Guardian waiting in the commons for you in two hours to escort you to court. Now I know you are going to court and will be in the very capable hands of your parents but because you are a student a school guardian must accompany you. That is all you may go Miss Belikov."  
"Um ok thank you Headmistress Benson." I got up and very quickly left the room closing the door behind me.

What the hell kind of family matters could she be talking about. We never have 'family matters'. We never…well hardly ever…fight and Mum and Dad only got back from Baia two weeks ago. It can't be anything too serious, I mean they could just want to see me. How bad could it be… right?

I only packed a few things considering I have an actual house at Court. I have ten times the amount of stuff there then I do here in my dorm. I carried my bag into the commons and stood there looking for a guardian but there was no one there. I looked at the time on my phone and realized I was early. Well there's a first time for everything.

I sat down in a chair at one of the tables near the door and waited. The place was completely empty considering everyone was in class so it was dead quiet.

"You? You're the guardian escorting me to Court?" I ask when the door opened and the person walked through it.  
"Why do you look so surprised Nina?" He asked.  
"Uh no reason. Can we get going?"  
"Sure come on." He held the door opened for me.  
Well this is going to be one hell of a trip. Me, my parents and… Matt.

_**Thank you for reading and any reviews would be great! :)**_


	4. Please Just Tell Me

**_Hi, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!_**

**Chapter 4 – Please Just Tell Me**

The whole plane trip I ignored Matt the best I could and I plan on continuing to ignore him as long as I'm around my parents. I can already hear my Dad's anger in my mind and quite frankly I'm just not in the mood for his lectures.

The plane landed and I got my stuff out of the overhead locker. Matt was talking to the pilot and I quickly slipped out the door without him noticing. I walked down the steps and found my parents standing at the bottom, waiting.

"Nina, baby, I missed you!" Mum said pulling me close.  
"Yeah mum I know, I missed you too. How is everyone?" I asked as I hugged Dad.  
"Well there are some things we need to discuss, but we should go home first." Mum said taking my hand to pull me along.  
"What kind of things?" I ask.  
"Just some things that we will tell you when we get home."  
"No, I want to know now. First of all I'm old enough to be told stuff and second whatever it is, it must be pretty important for you to have pulled me out of school, so please just tell me!" I demand.

"Nina this isn't the place to discuss this and besides there are others involved and your mother and I would like them to be there too. So please stop acting like a…"  
Matt stepped out the door of the plane and stopped my dad mid sentence. I looked at my dad and his eyes were wide with what looks like shock and concern. I turn to my mum and she has the same but with pain and fear as well.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway, I'm Guardian Watson. I was sent here to look out for Nina until she goes back to the Academy." He said once he'd reached us.  
"She's fine with us Guardian… um Watson. You should just go back to the Academy, you'll be needed a lot more there than here. Come on Nina."  
She pulled me and practically shoved me into the care. Dad drove off before I could even blink.

"What the hell was that?" I ask them.  
"Nina I want you to stay away from him." Dad says in a cold voice.  
"What, why?" I ask.  
"Nina please just stop asking questions and do what you are told for once."  
"Jesus Christ will one of you please give me an answer. Why do I have to stay away from Matt?" I asking leaning forward between the two front seats .  
"You're on a first name basis with that guy?" My mum looks at me appalled.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.  
"Yes it's a problem Nina. That man is not to be trusted. I never want to see you with him again do you understand?" Dad yells.  
"God, what is wrong with the two of you? First you tell me that there's some problem that we have to discuss with other people and you can't just tell me and then you tell me I can't go anywhere near the guardian that was sent here to look after me. Thanks guys, i feel so happy to be back home." I yell back.

There was silence the rest of the way to our house and I was thankful. I really wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, with all the secrets and everything. We pulled into the driveway and I opened the door before Dad had turned the car off. I slammed the door closed and walked to the front door that was held opened by Aunty Lissa. I walked straight past her and stomped upstairs to my room. I slammed that door behind me as well, threw my bag onto the ground and flopped face down on my bed. I'm mad, no I'm worse than mad, I'm furious. They don't even know Matt, so how can they tell me to stay away from him? And the looks on their faces, what was that about?

Someone knocked on my door.  
"Go away!" I yelled.  
"Nina, it's me." I got up and opened the door as soon as I did, hands wrapped around my waist.  
"Hey Nina, I've missed you so much. Please you have to stay. Stuffs been going on with Mum and Dad and they won't tell me and Ivan. I'm really worried. I hear mum crying sometimes and I hear them arguing at night when I'm in bed. You don't think they're getting divorced do you? Do you think it's because of me? Will I have to go to St Vlads if it is? Is it you? Did you do something? Are you pregnant or taking drugs or…"  
"Ell stop, breath!" I tell her. "No I'm not pregnant, or on drugs and no I don't think it's you and I don't think they are getting divorced. I don't know what it is either. But I am glad to see you." I tell my little sister.  
"Nina, I…" She took a deep breath and looked up from the floor. "I don't know what to do."  
"Neither do I. But I promise you one thing, I'm going to find out what the hell is going on and then I'm going to fix it." I tell her. "Just don't worry, I'm going to work it out.

Jelena and I stay in my room for three hours, just talking and catching up. She's ten and my brother Ivan is almost 14. They stay here at court with mum and dad while I got shipped off. It's not as bad, living at the academy, as I make it out to be. I have my friends, who may as well be family, and it puts distance between me and the really snotty, stuck ups at court who watch my every move to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong.

Ivan is exactly like dad. He's tall and very well… contained. He never puts a foot out of place and if he's not doing school work, he's training or training or maybe some more training. The gym may as well be his bedroom. Ell on the other hand is a perfect mix of mum and dad. She has mum's looks but has a bit of dad's height and mainly has dad's personality but with mum's quick wit.

Coming home always feels weird. I mean I grew up here and i know court like the back of my hand but it doesn't always feel like I belong here. Catching up with my family is really the only reason I come, that and the fact there's no curfew here. My favorite place in the world would be Baia. That's my real home, I was born there and I feel like I fit better as a Russian than an American.

Suddenly I hear the front door slam and Dad yelling in Russian. I tell Ell to stay in my room and I close the door quietly behind me. I sneak half way down the stairs and sit down, so that I can listen to the convocation.

"Dimitri please! Just calm down. It may not be as bad as it seems."Mum says in a soothing voice.  
"As bad as it seems? Roza, do you not remember what it was like when she took Nina as a baby? If she is out, nothing is going to stop her from coming for her again. Coming for us. We should have had her executed when we had the chance."  
"Dimitri, do you honestly think that if I had of known she would escape that I would have had her locked up in the first place. I know we agreed bringing Nina here would keep her safe but clearly it was a mistake. That guy is in Nina's life. God knows what he's told her."  
"I know, I know. I promise I won't let anything happen to our daughter again, or to you. But please promise me you won't do anything stupid to try and fix it."  
"Me, do something stupid? Comrade, I think you'd be the one to do something stupid, so you can play hero again."  
"Oh Roza, you never change do you?"  
"Nope!"

I heard their footsteps coming towards me, so I quickly got up and silently ran back to my room. I closed the door behind me.  
"So what were they arguing about?" Jelena was sitting on my bed pretending to be going through a magazine.  
"Um, well, I think someone is coming after me… again."

_**So, who's coming after Nina? Who has escaped? Why did Rose and Dimitri react like that to Matt? Let me know what you think. Please review! **_


	5. I'm Not Your Little Girl Anymore

_**Hey guys, I am really sorry that i haven't updated in a while but my laptop decided to die on me with the next 7 chapters all ready to go on it and silly me didn't have them saved anywhere else. Anyway here is the next chapter and i hope you like it. **_

**Chapter 5 - I'm Not Your Little Girl Anymore**

That night I laid in my bed wide awake. I heard Mum go to bed about an hour ago when Dad left for his shift. I skipped dinner and dessert and was starving, so I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, watching the trees swaying in the light breeze out the window above the sink.

Once I finished I put my bowl in the sink and I quietly walked through the house and out the front door, grabbing a coat on the way past. I started towards the centre of Court but was stopped only 10 meters down the road.

"And where do you think you're going?" The shadow of my Dad's body caught my attention before he spoke.

"The gym." I said as I kept walking.

"I don't think so Nina, its one o'clock in the morning. Go back to bed."

"Dad, I don't think you can tell me what to do anymore." I say and push past him.

"Nina I can tell you what to do until you are an adult and you most certainly are not an adult."

"Whatever Dad! Why don't you just go to bed, I'm sure Mum's waiting for you."

"No, i think I'll come and watch you, see how you're improving." he said and started to follow me.

"Well," I turned to look at him, "I don't want to be around people who don't tell me things, things that involve me. So unless you're going to tell me what's going on, then go away."

His face wore his Guardian mask so I couldn't get a read on him. I tuned back around and continued for the gym. I'm not sure if he was contemplating whether or not to tell me or if he was trying to make me think he was going home, either way he stood still.

"Look Nina, this is a very stressing time for your mother and I as well as Lissa and Christian. Your mother and Lissa have decided that it's best for none of you kids to know what's going on, so that you don't find yourselves in any trouble and…"

"But I'm not a kid anymore Dad!" I cut him off. "I can handle whatever this is, I promise. I won't cause trouble, I just want, no need to know what's happening and maybe I can even help."

"Nina we are just trying to keep you safe. Maybe if we hadn't had failed to do so when you were…" He trailed off, looking down at me like he used to when I was little and I was hurt.

"What do you mean 'if we hadn't have failed to do so'?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He shook his head. "No Nina I can't."

Now i was mad and the fact I started yelling in Russian made it pretty obvious, _"God more secrets. Seriously, you need to accept the fact that I'm not your little girl anymore. You and Mum don't need to protect me anymore, I can look after myself. What on earth or any other planet could be so bad that you won't tell me?"_

_"Someone is trying to kill you, that's what's so bad Nina. There you go, you happy now?"_ He yelled in Russian back at me.

I forgot how to speak; actually I forgot how to breathe. I just stood there and suddenly everything around me started to swirl shades of black. I felt dizzy, like I was about to faint and if my Dad wasn't there I would have collapsed on the ground when I did.

"Why the hell did you tell her Dimitri? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't." A voice just in hearing range said.

"Roza, it was like having an argument with you. You're both so god damn stubborn. Either way, no matter if I said something or not I'd be in trouble with one of you. And she was right. She does deserve to know, she deserves to know that her life is in danger so she can be prepared to defend herself. She's not three years old anymore and she needs us to protect her like we used to." The second voice sounded almost apologetic but at the same time strong and ruling.

"So what you want me to not fight for my own daughter. You want me to hand her over to Tasha Ozera wrapped in a pretty bow saying Merry Christmas. Are you insane?" The more I woke up the more I recognised the voice of my Mother.

"Of course not!" And that was the voice of my Father. "I just think we were looking at it from a point of view that may not have actually been what's best for her."

"Why do you have to say stuff like that?"

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff that's...well… right. You make it so hard for me to stay mad at you"

"I know but it's what you love about me."

"You know what else I love?"

"Mmm what else do you love?"

"I love.." I dived out of bed and opened the door topping Mum mid-sentence.

"Ok that's enough; I really do not want to hear anymore. It's gross, like really gross!" I said pulling an exaggerated disgusted face so they get the picture.

"Well it looks like Sleeping Beauty has awakened. How are you feeling?" Mum asked holding her hand up to my forehead.

"I have a little headache but I'm ok."

"Alright well why don't you go down stairs and lay on the couch and I'll get you an aspirin?"

"Ok, thanks Mum."

Dad and I followed mum down stairs but went into the lounge room. I turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. After Dad brought me home last night I fell asleep and have slept through almost half a day. Mum walked in with a glass of water and the aspirin.

About an hour later the doorbell rang and Dad went to answer it. A few second later he walked back in with Matt behind him.

"Make it quick!" My Dad snapped at him before sitting back down in his seat.

"Hello Nina, I just dropped by to let you know that school would like to conference call you later today about something regarding school work while you're away."

"Oh ok well thank you for letting me know. You can stay if you want; I was just about to start a movie." I said to him, sitting up making room next to me.

"Uh sure, if it's ok with your parents." He looked at my Dad expectantly.

"It's fine, just sit down." He moved really slowly towards me and sat down as far away from me as he could, clearly intimidated by my parents being in the room.

"Oh and Mum, who is Tasha Ozera, I heard you mention her before?" I asked and she looked shocked.

Both my parents were silent and perfectly still but Matt cleared his throat. "She's my Mother."

_**Please review and also review anything that you would like to happen during the story. Thanks for reading xxx**_


	6. I'm Going To Trust You On This One

_**Hey guys Thanx for the reviews. I'd like to start getting some more so that i know if i should keep continuing. Also i need some more ideas for after the next couple of chapters. Anything you'd like to suggest or want to happen please let me know, I'd be happy to try to fit it all in there somewhere. Please enjoy :) **_

**Chapter 6 - I'm Going To Trust You On This One**

_Both my parents were silent and perfectly still but Matt cleared his throat. "She's my mother."_

"WHAT?" I jumped as my mother screamed.

"I thought you didn't know who your parents are?" I ask confused.

Matt shifted on the couch before speaking. "Well I didn't until earlier today. There was a knock at my door and when I opened the door there was no one there, just an envelope, so I picked it up and inside there was a DVD with a post it note that said "You Want To Know Who Your Parent's Are?". So I watched it."

"And?... What did it tell you?" I asked.

"It told me that my Mother is Natasha Ozera and when she had me she sent me away. It also said that if I wanted to know who my father was I had to ask Guardian Belikov."

"Why would you have to ask Dimitri?" My Mom asked.

"I don't know," He looked at my Dad who was sitting in silence. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that."

"Well I'm sorry; I have no idea why someone would think I know anything about your father. But I think it'd be best if you leave now." His voice was dark but his face held no emotion as he stood up and walked Matt to the door.

Dad came back and shared a look with Mum before saying, "Nina, Natasha Ozera was an old friend of mine who was in love with me…"

I must have been siting there in utter silence as my parents told me all out Tasha and everything she did to them and to me. They even told me about my Grandfather's involvement in kidnapping me. I was shocked, to say the least, that she is now a Strigoi and by the end of it I really just wanted to hunt this woman down myself and stake her where a heart should be. Now that I know all of this, I can see why they were reluctant to tell me in the first place and I almost feel bad for being so persistent. But I'm glad I know now because when she does try to come after me I will be ready.

They told me they already knew that Matt was Tasha's son and that's why they weren't very nice to him when we got off the plane.

They said that they had contacts in Russia, which is where Matt was born, who they contact for any information on her after she got locked up. The contacts told them of her being pregnant and then sending the baby to America to an academy. When they tracked down which academy the child was attending, I was two and a half and that's when Tasha broke out of Prison and I was kidnapped. Apparently it was so that I could be raised by Tasha as her child, because I was Dimitri's child or something Psychotic like that.

Mum left with Ivan and Jelena so that they didn't over hear any more than they already had.

"So then why would Matt have been told to ask you about who his father is?" I asked.

"Because I know who his father is."

"Who is it then? Is it someone I know?"

"It's really complicated Nina."

I rolled my eyes. "How much more complicated can it get?"

"A lot! My father Aleksandr, the one who kidnapped you had a… fling with this other dhampir woman when your Aunt Vika was young and this woman had his baby. The son they had, my half-brother, is Guardian Watson's father." He told me with pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"So that means that Matt, Guardian Watson, is my… cousin?"

"That would be correct, yes."

Well... shit! Just when I thought me liking Matt was bad enough, it turns out I'm related to him. What the hell am I going to do? Clearly I can't go out with him; I mean I probably wouldn't have gone out with him anyway, but still...

My dad must have noticed my silence because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this but now I think I probably should." I said cautiously.

"Nina, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you no matter what." he held me close, like he did when I was little, and it was comforting.

"Well, Matt and I sort of… made out." I sat and waited as he clearly took time to process.

"Only made out?" he asked staring straight ahead, refusing to look at me even though I was looking up at him.

"Yeah! I promise! He took me to this old Cabin thing and…"

He cut me off, "A cabin, he took you to a cabin, near the perimeter of the school?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then what happened?" he asked impatiently.

"Well I had to go back to class, but that night we all went to Becca's room and he came too."

"All you have done is kissed once?"

"Well, no, three times."

"I don't want you near him Nina. I don't care if he only just found out about Tasha, he could still be used to get to you and that may already be happening without him even knowing it. Who knows what else was DVD, it could have been a lot more information that he just neglected to tell us."

"Ok." Was all I said.

Dad just looked at me, shocked. "Ok? You're not going to argue or try something?"

"No, I'm going to trust you on this one. If this woman is really coming for me, then I need to start trusting you and Mum."

"Thank you Nina, you know I'm only hard on you because I love you and I want to keep you safe."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now please enough with the heavy, father, daughter talk stuff. Can we do something fun now?" I said and dad just laughed.

"Lissa and Christian want us over for dinner tonight and there's also a surprise waiting there." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "And before you go begging me to tell you, I'm not going to. This one I'm sure you'll love."

"Ok I trust you."

He laughed. "Seriously, where has my daughter gone?"

I didn't answer. I just stood up shaking my head and walked back upstairs to Ivan's room.

The house itself hadn't changed but Ivan's and Jelena's rooms have. I swear they redecorate every week. Mine is the same because I'm usually only ever here in the holidays. I haven't really spent much time with Ivan since I've been here; I guess I was a little preoccupied. I knock on his door and about three seconds later I hear "Come in." I open the door and walk in. Ivan's sitting at his desk on his laptop.

"Hey bro, what up?" I say and he just laughs and shakes his head.

"How have you been?" I ask flopping down on his neatly made bed.

He came back about an hour ago after going next door with Mum and Jelena.

"Good." his smile faded.

"What wrong? Come on talk to me, big sis to the rescue." I say lightly punching his arm.

"What's going on with mum and dad? For the last couple of months they've been arguing all the time. They think Ell and I can't hear them but we can make out some of what they're saying. I'm just worried. Are they breaking up?"

"Rose and Dimitri Belikov, breaking up?" I burst out laughing. "No they aren't. It's just some adult stuff that needs to be sorted out. It has nothing to do with their relationship. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I guess you're right. I mean, after everything they went through before we were born, I don't think they'd throw it away."

"Yep. Well I'm hungry. Want to go get ice cream? I'll pay!" I say with a big grin.

"Sure!" And just like that, all was good in the Belikov house.

We ran out the door and yelled out to Jelena on the way past, inviting her too. She came rushing downstairs after us.

"Where are you lot going?" Dad asked, smiling at the three of us.

"We're going to get some ice cream. Can I have some money?" I asked.

He pulled out twenty bucks and handed it to me. I quickly said thanks then we bolted out the door.

"Goodbye!" He yelled after us.

It was fun, just hanging out with my siblings. I miss them sometimes. They live here at court and attend the gym for combat lessons with Dad when he's off duty and academic lessons with the other kids here at court. I had the choice to go to the academy or stay here, as did Ell and Ivan, but I wanted to be with my friends. I was already in school when Jelena was born so our relationship isn't as strong as mine and Ivan's. For three years it was just Ivan and I before Jelena came along. Now we are sixteen, thirteen and ten but may as well all be the same age, the way we act together. I honestly couldn't ask for a better family.

_**Please review! xxx**_


End file.
